Known methods and apparatus which relates to animals when being milked or treated are always approached according to fixed patterns.
The invention aims to provide a method and apparatus wherein the animals receive an additional stimulation during milking or when being treated or both, whereby milking or treating or both are pleasurable to the animals so that an increased milk is to be expected.